Reload: Kingdom I
by mykingdomfan
Summary: Four lives, they were never meant to intertwine, fate had other ideas. The Key to Everything, the Guardian of Dawn & Twilight, the 8 Princess of Light and the Dark Princess. Teenagers were never meant to fight for the world's lifes, never meant to be the only hope. But fate always has other ideas. (Rewrite of Riku Gets a Girl, R/R please)
1. Prologue-A Chance Meeting

A brown knapsack fell heavily on a twin bed, bouncing back up with the force it was thrown, swift hands ripped open a dresser, pulling out a dress and stuffed in it the knapsack. Fast footsteps fell as a female figure ducked down and reached under the bed, pulling out a giant book, engraved with roses of red and white, the cover an elegant white with gold trim. Smiling in grim satisfaction, the figure placed the book in the knapsack, before stepping out of the room and entering a living room/kitchen, grabbing several supplies of food and water, she hurried back to the knapsack to place it inside.

Zipping it up, she placed it on her shoulder, the black three-layered cloak she wore flowing about like a halo of death as she walked out of the bedroom, going towards her left she placed a hand on the rock walls. Closing her eyes in concentration, her hand glowed a pale white before the wall opened, revealing a winding staircase. Jogging up the stairway she eventually turned to her left and placed her hand on the rock wall, her hand glowed again allowing sunlight this time to flood the dark and damp stairway.

Pulling the hood over her head tighter, she stepped hesitantly out onto the rocky ledge, her feet a mere step away from the edge and a swift fall. Her eyes scanning the world she lived on, a tropical paradise, water as far as the eye could see, sand as white as snow, seagulls flying, palm trees, children laughter. Everything one could ask for was here; she let out a small sigh and lifted her hands before her eyes.

Pain, pain is what this paradise induced, spine numbing pain, pain so intense it left her helpless. A pain that was best forgotten left behind, no water could wash it away, she had to leave, leave all the pain that came with it. She clasped her hands in front of her, bowed her head slightly, the wind blowing her cloak around her, making her seem almost eternal to the calm world.

"I pray for your survival, of this everlasting war. Be safe." She muttered, offering the only thing she could to the world she called home, dropping her arms she turned slightly to enter back into the staircase, when pain flashed through her. She cried out slightly, from the intensity as she doubled over, her nails digging into the palms of her hands, causing trickles of blood to stain the ledge.

She let out a grunt of pain as she fell to her knees, her hands now gripping the ledge with a deadly pressure. She let out a small cough as she struggled to stand, a small amount of blood spilling out of the side of her mouth, her eyes narrowing as her body gave out...

|X|X|X|

A young teenage boy, with platinum hair, leaped onto a small wooden shack, sitting down with on leg propped up he allowed his mind to wonder. Other worlds, a fairy tale at its best. Different strange lands, full of wondrous creatures and life. Things he had only read about in stories, all one could see was ocean, a clear blue body of water that stretches beyond the mind's eye, taunting the teenager.

His two closes friends, one he had been with since they were young children, the other washed up one day when they were eight, from another world, a world he often wondered about. Alas she had no recognition of her world, of where she came from; he didn't blame her, only wished she could remember.

He glanced down at a pebble beside his left leg; he picked it up and studied it, before throwing it with all his might, causing the stone to bounce slightly of the water before sinking. Soon, soon they would find a new world, a world they would explore together. All three of them, someday when they were a little older as for now they would build a raft, something to get them to where they could only dream.

Lifting his head to the sky, he closed his eyes to the blinding sun; he opened his pale blue eyes and tilted his head at a black blur. Standing up, his eyes widened as he realized the blur was coming for him, spreading his legs apart, he readied himself to catch whatever it was.

Letting out a grunt of pain as he caught the object, pitching him forwards to where he about fell off the ledge, grabbing the ledge with one hand, he hugged the thing tightly to his body as he swung upwards onto the roof of the shack and jumped towards the platform of sand.

Groaning he pulled himself off the now discovered body, looking down at it her tilted his head; the person was wearing a flowing three-layered cloak, a hood just barely covering her head. What caught his eye was a trickle of recent blood dribbling down the side of her mouth and to her jaw; placing a hand on her cheek he carefully wiped it away. Standing up he looked around to see no one, just his luck.

His eyes went towards the only door they had never been able to open, despite trying valiantly, it had remained locked. Though they hadn't tried it in over three years, hoping against hope, he walked over to the door and turned the doorknob, feeling a small grin as it clicked and opened. As the door slowly opened, allowing the teenager to see into the secret house, his eyes widened.

Despite the fact that the walls were stone and rock, with ivy and plant life growing on the walls, the furniture looked quite normal. His head snapped towards the girl as she let out a small pained groan, cursing himself for almost forgetting about the unconscious girl, walking over he picked up the girl bridal style and walked into the secret house, kicking the door closed behind him to block out the blinding sun.

Seeing a door in front of him open, he walked into it noticing the bed, carefully placing the unconscious girl down on the bed, surprised the hood she wore was kept upright, just barely managing to cover her hair though, he noticed the two strings tied together to keep it in place, though a part of him wondered what she looked like, he knew there was more pressing matters, like getting help for her, he stood up straight and turned around, ready to go get help for her...

|X|X|X|

Her eyes blinked open, closing almost instantly from the light, sitting up she suppressed a groan and placed a hand on her forehead. Opening her eyes again, she allowed the room to come into focus. 'My...bedroom? How?' She turned her head slightly to see a boy walking out of the room, her eyes narrowed as she slowly got off the bed and crouched down.

Just as he had taken a step out of her room, she leapt towards him, landing heavily on his back, making him let out a surprised sound, as the girl grabbed his right arm and twisted it behind his back. "Who are you?" She asked her tone booked no arguments.

"Uhh! Get off me!" The boy struggling led the girl to tighten the grip she had on his arm, as she dug her knee in his back, making him suppress a groan. "I asked who are you?"

The boy struggled for a while longer, until she raised her knee up and slammed it back into his back, making him let out a yelp. "I'm the guy who saved your damn life, and I'm starting to regret it!" He yelled back, ceasing his struggling for the time.

"'Saved?'" She questioned more to herself, the boy noticed briefly in her surprise she had loosened her grip, smirking in triumph, he lodged his arm free and rolled over onto his back and kicked her in the stomach, sending her off him into a nearby wall.

The two teenagers both got up with groans of pain, the girl holding her stomach and the boy his arm, his eyes widened briefly as she charged him, her fist aimed straight for his face, ducking slightly he managed to sweep her feet out from under her. Jumping back away from him as she got up, the boy held up his hands.  
"Look, I don't want to fight."

"Pity, that's what I feel like doing." She retorted, charging again, the two sending series of punches and kicks, both blocking the other. "I don't know why you're here, but I do not take kindly to strangers." She jumped over the couch, with him following her, her fist went for his face, only for him to grab it and twist her to where her back was to his front and her arms were pinned to her side by his.

She struggled, despite the fact that he beat her in physical strength, "I-I do not accept defeat." She muttered, still trying to loosen his hold.

"There would be no 'defeat' if you weren't set on beating the crap outta me!" He retorted, tightening his grip on her as she tried to squirm out of his grip, "I don't want to fight, and can we please call a truce?"

Sighing the girl stopped her struggling, making his hold look more like an awkward hug, going against her better judgment she nodded. The second his grip loosened she jumped away from him and glared, her arms crossed as if she was protecting herself from him, "I wish to know what you meant by, 'saved'." She told him, tilting her head slightly as he stared at her in...Amazement maybe? There was something in his eyes she couldn't place, but knew she had never seen it before in anyone's eyes.

Reaching a hand up, she placed in on the top of her head, mentally cursing as she discovered the ties that kept her hood on had undone during the fight, allowing the hood to fall off, and revealing her face.

He could only stare at her, he had never seen someone look like her, she had from what he could tell, long slightly wavy pure white hair, her bangs in a braid on the right side of her face, a crescent moon shaped crystal attached at the band that kept the braid together and large almost white eyes, she looked so.. Different was the only word that came to mind.

Shaking her head she grabbed her hood and was about to pull it up when she felt a hand on hers, looking up she saw him standing before her. "You don't have to have that hood, you know." Narrowing her eyes, she stepped back and pulled up the hood, tying it together to keep it there, keeping her back to him. "You do not know me, as such; please do not act like you do."

He rolled his eyes at her, pretty girl with an attitude, just his luck. "Sorry, but shouldn't you be sitting, you took a nice fall from what I can tell." She blinked as she placed a hand on her forehead, trying to remember, pain, the most excruciating pain she had yet to experience, and then she blacked out and woke up.

He placed a hand on her shoulder, ready to jump back if she looked ready to fight, instead she stayed perfectly still. "I happened to be there when you fell, remember anything?" He asked, trying to be nice, despite the fact she probably wanted to knock him senseless.

Remember? Yes. But the last thing she would ever do would be tell him, a stranger, who she was and what she was doing, playing dumb was the only thing she could do, she shook her head. "No..." She whispered turning her head slightly to look at him, allowing him to see her white eyes. "B-but I am sorry, I shouldn't have..." She tried to apologize for her beating him up, when he held up a hand.

"It's not a big deal," he saw her mouth about to open and apologize more when he shook his head, "really; it's not that big of a deal. Don't apologize." He guided her to the couch and sat down with her; she leaned her head back and sighed, with him watching her.

"How 'bout we start over?" He asked, making her head snap to him, her eyes were guarded, almost waiting for him to hurt her, sighing she nodded.  
"Alright, my name's Riku. Yours?" He held his hand out, waiting for her to shake it, this was going against everything and anything she had ever told herself, she had to leave, had to, no attachment, no friends, no nothing...Yet, one look into his honest pale blue eyes and her hand went out and shook his lightly.  
"Luna...My name is Luna."

* * *

Alright, over the weekend I reread Riku gets a Girl and decided I can do waaaaaaaay better; my writing has improved to where I think this is much better, like, ten times better! Let me know what you think, okay? I'll be keeping Riku gets a girl, up for a while so I can decide what to keep, what to delete, stuff like that. Enjoy.


	2. Another Day in Paradise

A boy with brown spiky hair sat straight up, gasping for air as he had just come out of the ocean he laid by, placing a hand on his heart he tried to remember his surroundings, looking down he grabbed a handful of it and allowed it to slip out of his hand. Satisfied he was home, he yawned leaning back, allowing himself to relax knowing he was on his home, not that dark place.

His eyes shot open in surprise as a beautiful fourteen year old girl, with reddish short choppy hair leaned over, making him sit up straight in shock. "Whoa!" He gasped, placing a hand on his heart, ignoring Kairi's giggles, clearly amused with him.

"Gimme a break, Kairi." He muttered, not looking into her amused sea blue eyes, where he was still fresh in his mind. "Sora, you lazy bum." She said, smacking him slightly on his spiky hair, he mock glared at her, though they both ended up smiling. "I knew I'd find you snoozing down here."

Sora's eyes widened as he shook his head furiously, waving his hands in front of him. "No! This huge black THING swallowed me up!" He protested, as Kairi crossed her arms and looked at him like he was crazy. "I couldn't breathe, I couldn't-Ow" He placed a hand on his head as it started to pound, his eyes going cross eyed.

Tapping her foot, Kairi shook her head, Sora was a terrible daydreamer and quite lazy sometimes. "Are you still dreaming?" She asked, getting slightly annoyed with Sora's daydreaming.

"It wasn't a dream!" He protested indignant in his voice, things that swallowed you weren't dreams, right? "Or was it? I don't know..." He shook his head, confused beyond belief; this one didn't feel like a dream...it felt so real, like it really happened. "What was that place? So bizarre..."

"Yeah, sure it was." She lightly bopped him on the head, causing the fourteen year old to glance at her, she was staring at the massive ocean almost as blue as both their eyes, turning his head he stared at it to. Wondering what lay beyond that body of water, something wondrous, and something they could dream about. Soon though, their dreams would be reality.

"Say Kairi," Sora looked over to her, while her eyes stayed on the ocean, "what was your hometown like? You know, where you grew up."

Shrugging she cast her eyes downwards, before looking back at the ocean, all memories were a hazy blur, a woman with choppy short blue hair, an elderly woman with fanciful stories, a mouse, she closed her eyes briefly before opening them. Whenever she tried to remember it hurt, her brain didn't want to remember, so she stopped trying. "I've told you before, I don't remember."

"Nothing at all?" He asked, knowing he asked this question once a month, but hoping each time she might remember something.

"Nothing." She felt bad about not knowing, but it was painful for some reason, what could she tell them? A bunch of hazy images that blurred together into nothing? Better to let it drop.

"You ever want to go back?" Sora turned his body to where he was face her, he hadn't asked this question yet, tilting his head curious if she was happy here.  
Shrugging, she turned her head to look at him and gave him an easy smile, to which he grinned back. "Well, I'm happy here."

Sora nodded, yet not entirely convinced. "Really...?"

She nodded happily and bent down to eye-level with him. "But you know... I wouldn't mind going to see it!" Sora nodded his head vigorously, "I'd like to see it too." He agreed. "Along with any other worlds out there! I want to see 'em all!"

"So what're we waiting for?" She asked both grinning with the childlike naivety and enthusiasm they both shared, thoughts of new, strange things they didn't know always tempting, exciting them.

"Hey, aren't you guys forgetting about me?"

The two turned to see a teenager, one year older than them, with platinum hair smirking at them, effortlessly holding a log in one hand. "So, I guess we're the only ones working on the raft."  
The pale blue eyed teenager walked forwards, tossing the log to Sora who leaned backwards trying to catch the log and failing, he now laid tangled up in the sand with a log on his arms. Crossing his arms, the teenager smirk at Kairi, who stood up and had her arms behind her back in a shy manner.

"And you're just as lazy as he is!" He teased her, rubbing the top of her hair fondly, Kairi giggled lightly as she swatted his hands away, smiling easily. "So you noticed." She clasped her hands together enthusiastically as Riku sat down beside Sora, and easily rolled the log off his best friend.

"Okay, we'll finish it together. I'll race you!"

The two boys turned their heads back to look at her, Riku giving her a normal bored look, while Sora looked confused. In the blistering heat, though used to it having grown up with it, who would want to race?

"Huh?"

"What, are you kidding?"

Kairi couldn't stop the smirk on her face, if it was one thing the two competitive boys couldn't resist, it was a race. The two were always competing; who was the strongest, the fastest, once they competed in an eating competition, the aftermath wasn't worth it.

"Ready? Go!"

The two teenagers looked at each other with a look of indifference, before they both scrambled out of the sand and bolted across the shore, Kairi trailing behind them, letting them beat each other, all three laughing as they ran to the other side of the island.  
Sora glanced over to Riku, making the mistake as he happened to trip over his own feet, rolling for some distance to bump into what felt like a wall. Opening his eyes he saw a white dress with a slit in the middle, his eyes trailed up slowly taking in the white dress covered up by a white sleeveless, zippered up shirt. The figure had her arms crossed, revealing two forearm length gloves with metal wrist braces, and a zipper clearly visible on each glove. His eyes finally made it up to her face, where she looked a cross between amused and exasperated.

"There you are." She said, reaching down to help him up, "Riku's been looking all over for you, what have you been doing? Snoozing?" Once she had pulled him up, she started dusting the sand out of his hair, not listening to his complaints.

"Don't baby him, Luna." Riku told her, easily walking pass the two, with Kairi going for the raft. Turning slightly she glared at his retreating back, huffing slightly she made sure to keep a hold of Sora's shirt as he tried to sneak away.

"I do not 'baby' him." She insisted glaring even stronger at his disbelieving look he sent her over his shoulder, resisting the urge to possible slap him, she turn her gaze to Sora who was fighting to get out of the death grip she had on his sleeve.

"Hold it, Sora." She said sternly, making the boy stop and give her a sheepish grin, she arched an eyebrow at him. He had been doing this for a week, a week of passing out asleep; Riku said it was because Sora was born lazy, she couldn't help being worried. Truth be told she had been growing increasingly worried over this past month, over more pressing matters than Sora's sleeping, but still. She had a right to worry about anything that wasn't normal, it was only a matter of days before something happened, she just didn't know what.

Shaking her head to concentrate on matters that didn't scare her, she gave him a gentle smile, "Want to tell me what you dreamed?" She asked sweetly, placing a hand on his shoulder and releasing his sleeve.

Shrugging he kept his head downwards, much like a child in trouble, he refused to meet her understanding eyes. She _wanted_ to hug him and assure him he _could_ tell her anything, but knew she couldn't, it would be wrong, going against her code. So refusing to be the friend he deserved, despite the fact her heart hated her for it, her brain often won in these situations.

She patted him on the shoulder and gave him a reassuring smile, he looked at her curiously when she walked away without pressing the matter, laughing slightly as he watched Luna approach Riku and mutter something about not babying him.

|X|X|X|

"I do not 'baby' him, Riku!" She protested enjoying the slight bantering (growing into annoyance) to keep her mind off of everything.

Riku rolled his eyes as he hacked at the tree, dropping several coconuts which Luna scooped up in a bucket, "Yes, yes you do. He's fourteen Luna, shouldn't you be threating him like he's fourteen?!"

Cringing slightly he heard the bucket drop with a resounding 'clank', turning to look at her he saw she had her arms crossed and her head tilted slightly up, meaning she was peeved, he shook his head as he tried to figure out how for only three short years he knew her mannerisms so well.

"I cannot help it if I'm worried; this isn't like Sora, Riku." Despite the clip tone she spoke in, he could hear the worry, watching as she turned her back to him. While she was worrying about Sora's new napping habit, he was worrying about her, she would periodically stare out at sea, and her eyes scarily blank, like there was _nothing_ home. Random bouts of depression until something snapped her out of it, small things that were abnormal for her.

"Yeah, well I'm worried about you." He muttered loud enough for her to hear, despite the fact she was trying to ignore him.

"What?" She breathed out not confused entirely, she knew she was acting odd, it was just she thought she had convinced him to staying out of it at the beginning of the week. This was clearly a week of worrying, but she wouldn't turn around, pretend she hadn't heard him. Easier that way.

He felt her stiffen when he placed his hands on her shoulders, though a small part of him wanted to wrap his arms around her waist, briefly, til he shook that thought out, that was over stepping several friend boundaries. (That and the fact she could/can beat him up if she's in the mood.)

"Something is wrong, Luna. Why won't you tell me?" There was a certain plead in his voice, asking for her to confide in him, her best friend, her _first_ friend. She was secretive, naturally secretive, her past wasn't something she talked about, and only getting vague images she told him. A very brief, very quick, couple of words about what happened, and then she'd go back to ignoring the subject.

"Noth-" She started to say, only to be interrupted by him squeezing her shoulders and the disbelieving snort.

"This isn't nothing, Luna. You're scaring me; all I'm asking is for you to talk to me! Is that so hard?" The plead gave way to exasperation, the same answer was getting more than a little annoying, there was something wrong, obviously, maybe it was just him being paranoid, but still. He had a right to worry, she was one of his closest friends, he hated how distance she used to be, now all the progress seemed like it was wasted.

Shrugging off his hands, she shot him a forced placate smile on her face, "I'm fine, Riku. Believe me." There was a plead in her tone now, pleading for him to back off, just a touch, though his concern was sweet, that was the last thing she needed. She needed to think and probably mediate.

"But-"

"No, Riku." Her voice now sounded firmer as she turned to face him; giving him a quick hug before running off to her home, hating the feeling of his eyes bordering in her back, he didn't understand, wouldn't understand is what she told herself, it was easier to pretend it wouldn't happen, instead of facing it. The coward's way out she knew, but she hated what she, _they_, could be facing in a mere a day and a half now, she shook her head and resolved to just blank it all out.

|X|X|X|

A cool breeze blew across the island, cooling down the sun's heat that was with the afternoon, signaling the evening's time. The four teenagers sat around on the platform, the two youngest sitting on a long palm tree, growing the strange paupo fruit as the tree was shaped like a bench almost. The older ones leaning against it, all enjoying the refreshing breeze blowing their hair around.

Humming slightly, Sora asked, "So, Kairi's home is out there somewhere, right?" Sora kept his eyes out on the beautiful sunset, a perfectly peaceful scene that almost entranced the teenagers as he spoke.

Shrugging as if he didn't care, but keeping his arms crossed, he replied with a slightly bored tone. "Could be. We'll never know by staying here." Missing Luna's slight glare at his answer, rather him give Sora a slightly more caring answer, she lightly smack his arm, making him glare at her, even as she leaned on him with an air of innocents.

"But how far could a raft take us?" Sora asked with his child-like innocents, turning his wide-eyed gaze to his best friend, waiting for an anwser.

"Who knows?" Riku told him, not looking at him, in truth he was still perturbed at Luna's attitude earlier and wasn't truly in the mood for questions he didn't have the answer to. "If we have to, we'll think of something else."

Kairi and Luna shared an understanding look, both sensing Riku wasn't in the mood for questions, while Kairi hadn't a clue why, Luna knew he might still be mad earlier. Clearing her throat suddenly, both boys looked at Kairi as she asked. "So, suppose you get to another world. What would you do there?"

"Well, I haven't really thought about it." Riku admitted a little sheepishly, rubbing his arm subconsciously, while he hadn't ever thought of that, he had dreamed of what other worlds could look like. "It's just... I've always wondered why we're here on this island. If there are any other worlds out there, why did we end up on this one?" Luna was giving him a look between sympathy and amazement as he talked, a part of her was screaming he was ready for her news, the other keeping her back and sadly winning.

"And suppose there are other worlds... Then ours is just a little piece of something much greater. So we could have just as easily ended up somewhere else, right?" He asked, looking back at Sora and Kairi who nodded she was agreeing silently with him, turning his head to Luna she resisted the urge in the back of her head to take him aside and tell him everything, no matter how deep he sounded just then, she had convinced herself to wait til he was older.

Sora laid down on the branch, stretching out lazily as he stifled a yawn. "I don't know."

"That's why we need to go out there and find out." He said, glaring at his lazy friend. "Just sitting here won't change a thing. It's the same old stuff. So let's go."

"You've been thinking a lot lately, haven't you?" Kairi asked leaning towards him, Riku turned away slightly in embarrassment, to catch Luna curious gaze. "You really have Riku, are you okay?" She asked, placing a hand on his shoulder, if by some miracle giving him the cold shoulder cause him to think like this, she was gonna have to do it more often.

"Thanks to you two." He told them chuckling at their confused faces. "If you two hadn't come along, I probably would've never thought of any of this. Kairi, Luna, thanks."

Kairi blinked in slight surprise, not really knowing she was partly responsible for Riku's interest (sometimes obsession) in other worlds. "You're welcome." She said sincerely, leaning over to flick Sora on his forehead once she noticed he was failing asleep.

"That's sweet, Riku." Luna muttered kissing his cheek quickly, almost laughing at the blush on his face, while she had the grace and right mind not to laugh or make him uncomfortable, Sora however lacked that grace and right of mind as he outright laughed, making Riku glared as his blush thankfully died down.

|X|X|X|

"Night Luna." Riku said as he smiled at his friend, noticing the reluctant to go into her home. "See you in the morning." There was a flicker of something elusive in her eyes before she gave him a flimsy smile, nodding she gave him a quick hug before going towards the door to her house. Leaving the boys as both her and Kairi walked off the platform, Kairi heading for the docks while she went to the door to her home, she looked at him one last time before entering her house she mumbled a quiet. "Night...Riku..."

Riku looked down to see a star shaped fruit by his feet, dropped down by the tree, picking it up he sensed an ample opportunity to mock Sora, revenge for earlier. He had it coming, feeling a smirk come over his face as he watched his best friend walk forwards with his hands resting behind his head.

"Sora." Turning around at his name, he didn't notice the practically dangerous smirk on Riku's face, screaming 'Revenge.' Stumbling slightly as Riku tossed something his way, he caught it with both hands and looked down at it, almost not hearing Riku as he studied it.

"You wanted one, didn't you?" He asked walking up beside him, inwardly laughing as Sora dazed muttered, "A paopu fruit..."

The two were facing opposite ends, much like they always had, Sora facing the setting sun and Riku platform that held Luna's house he had his arms crossed. "If two people share one, their destinies become intertwined. They'll remain a part of each other's lives no matter what." He told him, turning his head to face his friend, his voice held a chuckle as he continued. "C'mon, I know you want to try it."

Sora jerked his head up looking at Riku's laughing face, slightly embarrassed. "What are you talking-" He was interrupted by Riku's laughter that resonated through the calm silence on the island, before he took off running. Letting a small smile overcome his child like face, he tossed the strange fruit away from him, for it to land by the shore as he ran after him, yelling for him to slow down.


	3. One Last Day

Riku rowed his boat through the water, getting to the docks he tied the boat to one of the post, glad he was the first one here. Given though it was 6:00 am and the other two wouldn't be here until at least 7:00, he'd be more than slightly surprised if he wasn't the first one here. He only got one hand on the dock when a hand wrapped around his wrist and pulled him up to see Luna's normal smiling face.

This was a great reason to wake up early, he got to spend an extra hour with her everyday just the two of them. "Sleep well?" She asked as the two walked off the dock and strolled down the shore line, with Riku walking closer to the water's edge. He shrugged before answering, "Yeah, I guess, you?"

"Hmm, same old, same old." The two walked in comfortable silence, the only sound was the waves crashing gently against the shore, an occasional seagulls caws, a gently breeze barely blew their hair. Riku kept glancing over at her; she thankfully didn't look blank, just thoughtful. His eyes eventually were drawn towards the small pale blue rock she wore off her braid. "See something?" She asked amused turning her head to look at him; he was happy he didn't get flustered, the two stopped walking and he reached out and grabbed it.

"Just remembering when I gave you this." He told her truthfully, not seeing her blush as he studied the rock intently, grabbing his hand she removed it from the crudely shaped crescent rock, smiling at him. "I remember, you found this little rock by the shore and gave it to me, even though you stumbled through your sentence." His face contorted in a scowl at her words, despite the amount of truth in them, though he would never admit it. "I've worn it since, replacing my other one." Her last words were said with a fond smile, it was their third meeting, though she was supposed to ware her original pendant, as it was important in later events, the one he gave her meant more to her than anything else.

"I didn't stumble through my sentence, you just kept staring at me, and it unnerved me." He murmured crossing his arms, almost smiling when she lightly smacked him on the arm, mockingly glared at him.

"Admit it Riku, you can't be cool around girls." She had her chin tilted up fully and her arms crossed, her gaze challenging him to defend himself, this was one of the reasons she loved the early mornings, just the two of him together and some good natured bantering.

"I can too, Luna. But I was thirteen; I was allowed to be fidgety." He defended leaning forwards with his normal confident smirk. "'Sides I haven't been fidgety around you lately, have I?"

The two glared at each other before they broke out in smiles, "Riku, I admit you haven't been 'fidgety' lately, just I doubt you can ever be charming." Her voice held laughter as she spoke; he had a small frown slightly before he smiled at her, the two continuing their walk, Luna leaning on him. He also liked the morning because of Luna's light nature, he loved her laughter which was becoming rarer then snow, and she was still chuckling as he looked at her laughing face.

It was times like this were the same old boring life didn't seem so bad, if it meant early morning walks with Luna and her sparkling laugh surrounding him, these were the times where this life seemed like bliss, if only for a short hour until the thoughts of new worlds came back.

|X|X|X|

Sora stretched lazily as him and Riku were sitting down, him offering names and Riku shaking his head no. "How 'bout 'The Fluffer!'" He offered enthusiastically, to which Riku sighed, there was no way the raft they were sailing on would ever be named 'The Fluffer', he shuddered involuntarily. "No Sora, we are not naming the raft 'The Fluffer', 'The Sleigh-bell', or 'The Little Raft That Could'!"

"I don't see you offering anything." Sora pouted, crossing his arms childishly, his friend shook his head and smacked him lightly on the back of the head, laughter evident in his voice. "That's because you haven't shut up!"

"Well go ahead and offer somethin'!" Riku laughed at Sora's indignant, before thinking carefully, what would a good name for a raft be? "Hmm, how 'bout the 'Highwind'?" Sora nodded in agreement before snapping his fingers, a happy grin over his face. "Or how 'bout 'The SRKL Mobile'! What?" He asked at Riku's not amused face, he shook his head and stood up, stretching slightly with Sora following his lead.

"Alright then, we'll race for it."

|X|X|X|

The two girls were sitting on the raft relaxing when Kairi jerked a thumb over to the two mildly arguing boys, which made Luna shake her head. "When do you think they're gonna race?" She asked, tilting her head as Sora offered another idea for the raft's name only to be shot down by Riku.

"Give them a couple of seconds, Kai," Luna said with a touch of vague annoyance as she counted to five before hearing Riku's declare of racing, shaking her head the two females stood up and walked over to the two boys. "Why did we allow them to choose the name again? We all knew how this would turn out."

Kairi shrugged, a smile on her face as she thought about all of the races those two ever got into. "Yeah, but it keeps things interesting," cupping her mouth she shouted to the two boys before climbing onto the platform, standing a bit away from them on the left, with Luna leaning against the right wall. "You guys at it again?"

The two looked at her, Sora with a sheepish grin and Riku with his ever present smirk; rolling her eyes she placed a hand on her hip. "All right, I'll be the judge. The usual rules apply: Take any rout you want..." Pointing a finger to the tree on the far end of the island, past three wooden towers and several ledges. "First one to tag that tree and make it back here wins."

The two looked out in front of them, both internally planning their routs, "If I win, I'm captain!" Sora decided placing his hands on his hips, smiling happily, turning his head to look at Riku who kept his gaze in front of him. "And if you win..."

"I get to share the paopu with Kairi."

Sora did a double take at his friend, confusion written clear across his face, how did this work? He wins he's captain, Riku wins he gets to share a fruit with Kairi? That made no sense to his brain, why would Riku want to share a special fruit with Kairi? Didn't Riku hint for him to share with Kairi? And what about Luna? Ohh boy his brain was hurting.  
Luna felt her face pale and her breathing practically stop; she placed a hand on her throat and struggled to remember to breath. Riku wanted to share a mythical fruit supposed to bond two people together for life with Kairi? This was...fine, more than fine. Oh she couldn't even lie to herself, that very thought made a wave of jealous sweep threw her, however unintentional. It was better this way, right? Right, much better, she just had to keep repeating that so she wouldn't feel the need to strangle Kairi. No matter how confused she was which thankfully didn't show on her face as she forced herself to smile.

"Huh?" Sora had just voiced how she felt; both of them unknowingly felt a brief bit of jealousy, as they were staring intently at him. "Deal?" He asked turning his head slightly to look at Sora's confused and stunned face, biting back laughter he turned his head straight ahead and crossed his arms, enjoying this torture.

"The winner gets to share a paopu with Kairi."

Luna fought against the urge either bang her head on the nearby wall or possibly scream, she had just barely suppressed the jealousy she felt the first time he said it, he just had to repeat it? She was extremely close to 'testing' Kairi's fighting ability with a nice sparring session, when Riku turned his head to look at her and...Winked? She blinked stunned as she felt a wave of relief pass through her, now she was completely confused, strangely relieved, but confused all the same.

Sora turned fully to Riku, his arms spread out expressing how he felt with his body language as he stuttered out a stunned, confused. "Wha... Wait a minute..."

Kairi who decided from the two's conversation and Luna's vague expressions, it was more than time to start this race, before a possible brawl broke out. "Okay. On my count: 1." The two boys crouched forwards, both of their eyes narrowing in on the trees.

"2." Luna stepped out of the shadows from the wall and placed a hand on Riku's shoulder, making him look over at her. "Good luck." She whispered, both smiling at each other. Kairi took a deep, dramatic breath before yelling out, "3!"

The two boys took off, with Riku leaping across the wooden towers that wobbled as he jumped on them and Sora traveling on the ground, both running neck and neck. Sora by a brief run of luck, managed to leap easily onto the ledges just a step ahead of Riku and touch the tree before running back with Riku on his heels. The two were bent over panting, with Luna in between them patting their backs and giving them water.

"Well, sorry Riku, Sora won." Kairi announced walking towards them with more water they gratefully took, Sora let out a small cheer before falling backwards and off the platform. The three looked over to see Sora laying down in the sand, his eyes closed and softly panting, the oldest ones were smiling while Kairi had a small frown, she shook her head before jumping off to check on him.

|X|X|X|

Luna sparred a glance over to Riku who was sitting down, resting after the race between him and Sora, Sora had raced like the wind, making Riku have a run for his money. Placing a hand on his shoulder, his eyes snapped from the ground to Luna's face, she cleared her throat before saying gently, hoping he wasn't taking his lost horribly. "You did well, Riku."

He nodded and leaned back, glad that Luna sat down beside him. "Yeah, I guess." He startled slightly when she leaned her head against his shoulder, one look into her eyes made him realize she thought he was upset, far from it. Keeping his eyes on Sora and Kairi who were talking, he spoke nonchalantly wrapping his arm around her shoulder. "Though I knew the outcome."

Her head jerked up to look into his eyes, he turned his head and gave her a teasing, almost smug smirk. She scowled at him, pushing him away from her at this moment hating his chuckle. "You just said that to get under his skin, didn't you?"

He chuckled louder and nodded, laughing more when she hit his arm and stood up, glaring at him. "Riku you certainly suck. That was a horrible joke." Men, boys, all of them made her want to scream someday, and this was one of those. He was going to get it, though it was to get under Sora, it made her feel like an idiot now.

"Maybe, but it worked." He also got a kick out of seeing her get, as far as he could tell, jealous. He knew it was wrong and slightly evil, but still, he got a kick out of it. He was busy zoning out and relaxing, he missed Luna's evil smirk and intent in her eyes as they narrowed, bending down she placed her lips on his cheek, lingering there longer than what could be called friendly as his eyes widened, pulling back she placed a quick kiss on his forehead.

Standing up she had her arms crossed and a small smug smirk as Riku turned his head to look at her stunned, though she had briefly kissed him on the cheek that was probably the longest she let herself kiss him, he opened his mouth to speak, only to be cut off by her confident voice.

"It is too bad Riku you lost; I had to give you second place. I was hoping on you getting first, oh well." She waved her hand at him and walked past him, going to the other side, enjoying how his gaze never left her. "I guess Sora gets first prize." Even though her back was turned she could feel the heat of his eyes on her back, silently laughing she heard Riku stand up and felt his present behind her.

"And what is first prize?" He asked silently seething, almost ready to go 'teach' Sora some new techniques he just thought of, when she turned her head to look at him over her shoulder she laughed lightly then ran off, her laughter running through his ears. He flushed slightly, crossing his arms as he belatedly realized this was her form of revenge, it was turning out to be an interesting day.

|X|X|X|

The young boy was merrily whistling as he entered the Secret Area, the walls adorned with carvings him, Kairi, Riku and Luna had created, random images that came to their younger minds. (Though many would say Sora never had grown up)  
His eyes taking in several carvings, the now dull white standing out on the dark damp rocks, carvings of castle and themselves, his eyes landed on a drawing of him and Kairi when they were younger.

The image of himself and Kairi, as children floated into his mind, the two happily carving the other, him her and her him. Bending down he grabbed a white stone beside his feet, his tongue sticking out of the side of his mouth as he carved into the wall, after several minutes he pulled back satisfied. Adding to the older picture was him giving Kairi a paopu fruit.

Sora stood up slightly when he felt the hairs on his neck stand up on end, an ominous air taking over the cave, the once calming place felt forbidding. A strange breeze blew from the end of the cave, making the boy shiver slightly. He stood up fully and turned towards the end of the cave, his eyes searching for whatever gave the once calming area an shady aura.

"Wh-Who's there?" He asked stuttering slightly, waiting for whatever had given the ominous feel to the once relaxing cave. A part of him knew it wasn't Riku, something was there, but what?

"I've come to see the door to this world." A man's voice said echoing throughout the small cave, making Sora jump slighlty, his voice was ominous and eerie, though there was a monotone to it.

"Huh?" Sora tilted his head confused, his eyes narrowing slightly, wishing silently he had his wooden sword with him.

"This world had been connected." The voice continued, paying no mind to the confused child, a brief wind filtered through the cave, Sora shivered slightly, either from the chill of the wind or the strange voice.

"Wh-What are you talking about?" He asked looking all over the cave, wondering where he was hiding, why did a creepy voice have to start talking when he was alone and without a weapon.

"Tied to the darkness...soon to be completely eclipsed..." The more he talked, his voice gaining what sounded like superiority, echoing louder, made Sora want a weapon more than ever. This guy was creeping him out, the way he was rambling about his home about to be 'eclipsed' left a bad taste in his mouth.

"Well, whoever you are, stop freaking me out like this." Sora demanded his voice resounding back to him, as he spread his arms out, he tilted his head confused as a man wearing a brown hooded robe, hiding his entire body, standing at the edge of the cave. "Huh? Wh-Where did you come from?"

"You do not yet know what lies beyond the door." The man placed a hand on the door, his voice still monotone yet seemed bored.

"So, you're from another world!" Sora accused pointing at the strange figure, but how did he get here? When did he get here? Why was he here?

"There is so very much to learn." He shook his head, his voice now sounded slightly disgusted as he said. "You understand so little."

"Oh, yeah? Well, you'll see." Sora said a touch of anger in his voice as he tried to glare at him like Riku, now annoyed with him. "I'm gonna get out and learn what's out there!"

"A meaningless effort. One who knows nothing can understand nothing." He had his back turned to him, while Sora kept glaring his eyes widened when the figure disappeared, a black as night sand was blown towards him, he held up his hands to block it when he noticed two things; the sand didn't touch him and a brown door with gold trim was in the figures place.  
Sora hesitantly stepped towards the door he had never seen, about to touch it when he heard soft footsteps and female voice call his name.

"Sora? Sora! You in there?" He turned quickly to the entrance of the cave to see Luna ducking inside, his eyes lit up as he ran towards her, missing how the door shimmered before disappearing.

"Sora? You-whoa!" She stumbled backwards as Sora plowed into her, speaking a mile a minute, placing her hands on his shoulders she pushed him back slightly, still keeping his arms around her waist. "Sora, breathe." She commanded gently, softly stroking his spiky hair. Taking a deep breath, he let it out making the girl smile.  
"Alright, now start over."

Nodding Sora related what had transpired in the cave, to which Luna had her eyes narrowed, great, it was already starting and her birthday wasn't until tomorrow. "And then this black sand flew towards me! But it didn't even touch me! And then this door popped up, right there!" He pointed to the end of the cave; both looking there to see no door, blinking Sora ran over touching the now vacant wall.

"Bu-But it was right there! I swear Luna!" Sora was looking at her, begging for her to believe in what he saw, she walked over and put a hand on his shoulder. "It's okay Sora." She shushed sitting down, turning Sora to face her.

"But-!" He started too protested, only to be stopped by Luna placing a finger on his lips.

"Shush Sora, I believe you." She removed her finger, giving him a reassuring smile. "I thought I saw a door here once, but it never reappeared. I assumed I was crazy, but I don't think either of us is." She remember, shortly after she had come here she touched the wall at nighttime and a door appeared, but without a doorknob, when she went to get her mother it was gone.

Sora chuckled as the two walked out, a part of him wanted to ask her if she knew anything, but another part wanted to forget that creepy guy and what had happened in there, he shuddered slightly by remembering his words.

"How old were you?" He asked instead, curious as to when she saw it, she shrugged before answering once they were outside. "Eight, I had just gotten here, maybe a week after."

Sora nodded and turned away, about to continue on with getting the provisions on his list, when Luna grabbed his shoulder, turning to look at her confused she gave him a sheepish smile. "What'dya says we don't tell anyone else, hmm?"

Sora narrowed his eyes in concentration, then nodded with a happy grin, "yeah, I think it should be our secret." He agreed, placing his hands behind his head, "'sides, I don't want Riku and Kairi callin' us crazy!"


	4. One Less Hour

Sora sat down on the docks, while Kairi stood both watching how the ocean shimmer with the setting of the sun, since Riku wanted to talk to Luna alone the two were about to go home, but wanted a chance to talk with each other, before they went home.  
Kairi hummed slightly, making Sora turn his head up to her, tilting his head curiously. "You know, Riku and Luna, they've changed."

Sora's eyes narrowed, changed? They looked the same, same Riku, same Luna. They acted the same, as far as he was concerned, or were they not telling him? If so, why was he the last to know?

"What do you mean?" He asked curious, keeping his eyes focusing on Kairi who was looking thoughtful out to sea. They had changed, subtly, but yes, there was a small change to them, she couldn't name it really, but they had.

"Well..." She trailed off, partly wishing she could name it, it was very subtle, so subtle she had just realized it, she wasn't even sure if they knew.

"You okay?" Sora was looking at her in concern, touching her hand light since she seemed lost in thought, maybe Kairi got hit one too many times with a coconut. He recoiled slightly when she clasped her hands together, turning her head to look at him with a big eager smile on her face. "Sora, let's take the raft and go-just the two of us!"

"Huh?" He was now confused, what had happened to Kairi? Maybe it was sun stroke? At her next words he blinked confused and stunned, Kairi had officially lost her mind. "Just kidding."

"What's gotten into you?" He asked starring up at her was she stood straight, looking out onto the sea again, swaying slightly. Shaking his head in dismay, he turned his gaze out onto the ocean also, getting lost in its beauty. "You're the one that's changed, Kairi."

The red head shrugged, looking upwards at the sky, as it swirled of reds, oranges and yellows. "Maybe..." She admitted swaying back and forth, humming slightly. "You know, I was a little afraid at first, but now I'm ready." Her eyes cast downwards on the ocean, watching her reflection in the shimmering waters. "No matter where I go or what I see, I know I can always come back here. Right?"

Sora nodded, turning his head to look at her, "yeah, of course!" He placed a hand on hers; giving her some reassurance, no matter what their world would be here, it was home and sanctuary.

She tilted her head towards his wide grin and felt a small smile break out on her face, "that's good." She clasped her hands behind her back, looking straight ahead at the beauty that was their world. "Sora, don't ever change."

"Huh?" He tried to look into her eyes, to maybe find what made her say that, but she kept her eyes forwards, watching the captivating sunset.

"I just can't wait." She continued her voice sounding at peace, almost sounding like she was talking to herself. "Once we set sail, it'll be great."

|X|X|X|

"Riku? Where are the others?" She asked, she had been in her home for an hour to come out and see Riku sitting on the edge of the platform, he turned his head slightly to see her and smile at her, not a smirk that he often wore, but a smile that made her heart pound, he patted the place next to him. Chiding herself for her feelings, she walked towards him and sat down slightly away from where he suggested, missing his slight frown.

The two sat in comfortable silence, Luna watching the sunset, Riku her, he had asked for a few minutes alone with her. Maybe, just maybe he could figure out what was wrong with her, he knew her birthday was a touchy subject, but she didn't act like this the other years.

Before he could talk she looked over at him and asked, "Riku, where's the others?" His eyes narrowed, he didn't want the conversation to turn into their friends, this was about her, even if she didn't want it to be. "Talking," he answered his tone clipped, her eyes widened briefly at his tone. "Luna, I want to help you."

"There is nothing to help, I am fine." Her head turned out to the ocean, its beauty lost on them both, the comfortable air fell, to be replaced with an air of seriousness and somberness.

There was no distractions, no reason she shouldn't tell him, he had thought their friendship was special, wasn't it? "Luna, I'm your friend, aren't I?" She nodded, a wave of guilt settling inside her, of course they were friends. Despite her best judgment, he had become a part of her heart, against her very being. "You trust me, don't you?" Her eyes widen instantly, she trusted him with her life, she trusted and believed in him, but if she really did, why couldn't she tell him?

He saw her eyes widen like saucers, he hated playing dirty, but it might be the only way to get her to talk. Her head turn towards him and he almost couldn't meet her eyes for the hurt in them, when she spoke she almost sounded broken, but was trying to hide it. "I trust you Riku, with my very life, my everything. I just..."

"You just what?" He stared at his hand when it somehow ended up cupping her cheek, he didn't remember doing that, a strange warmth filled him when she placed her delicate hand on top of his and nuzzled his hand with her bright eyes closed. When she opened them again she didn't look near as pained, but there was something in her eyes, he sighed with resignation, the look in her eyes was turning guarded. There was something unspoken in those eyes, she wouldn't say, might not say another word tonight.

His hand was still on her face, rubbing his thump over her cheek he gave her a reassuring smile, to which a small upturn of lip was given in return. He had wanted to question her, no distractions, no softening, but he couldn't. There was always something about her that broke his resolve, he had yet to relise how close they were, but when she spoke he could feel her breath on him.

"Soon," she whispered, her heart beating madly as she noticed how close they were, worrying her greatly, yet she could not back away for the life of her. "I promise, but not now, the time isn't right."

He turned his head away, but nodded, it never was the right time, she trusted him with her life, yet couldn't confide in him about what was troubling her? If only there was some way to talk, break through her walls, the walls he had been too late to make sure they never appeared. How could he feel like he had failed her before they had even met?

She had a small thoughtful frown on her face, he was admitting defeat, there was nothing he could do to make her talk, they both knew that. She was afraid of what he would think, how he might react, every bad situation lead to one even worse. Sighing she placed a hand on his cheek and turned his face back to her, she gave him a reassuring smile, silently promising to tell him one day, he in turn gave her his normal smirk, making her silently laugh.  
The comfortably air from before washed over the two, relaxing them, both unwilling to move or lean back. The two slowly began to lean closer, both minds fading, until...

"Hey Ri-Ahhhhhhh!"

The two jerked back, the spell broken as they turned to stare at Sora who was furiously rubbing his eyes, muttering something about needing to scrub his brain. "Sora." Riku growled out anger and frustration in his voice as he stood up, with Luna follow him, standing behind him she wondered briefly if knocking them both out would make this all better.

"Sora." He said sharply, interrupting Sora who had his eyes closed and still muttering, the boy looked up to see his two best friends with identical blushes, Riku's fading slightly. He couldn't have just seen...No, no; Riku didn't want to be alone for _that_ reason! Right? Or had the world completely flipped?

"D-Did I just-W-Were you two-?" He stuttered out, looking between the two wide eyed, Riku walked past him and stood on the other platform crossing his arms, he felt a plethora of emotions, the two he namely felt were anger and embarrassment, he wasn't about to kiss Luna, never. She was just a friend, they were not about to kiss. "No." He told him sharply, he loved Luna like a friend, nothing more.

Sora was turned his head to see Luna with her head bowed, a frown marring her normally bright features, when she looked up she quickly shaped her face into a small smile that didn't reach her eyes. Walking over she placed a hand on Sora's shoulder, as he was still mumbling and stuttering, shaking her head she placed a finger on his mouth.

"Breath, breath Sora." She cooed removing her hand and softly patting his spiky hair, something that was relaxing him. "You walked in on nothing," she was struggling to keep her voice neutral, she had about kissed Riku, what kind of idiot was she? She couldn't, wouldn't be there for him forever; it would be the most stupid thing she could ever do. "Nothing was going to happen, or had happened, just let it drop."

She stood up and was about to comfort Riku, when she stopped mid step and about tripped, while the two of them snapped their heads to the boy as he gasped out. "B-But you two were about to kiss!"

Luna looked somewhat upset by Sora's blunt observation, while Riku had a scowl on his face, he took a couple of steps forward, planning on setting Sora straight, in as calm as a manner as he could, kissing Luna? "That would be the last thing I'd ever do!" Unfortunately for him he happened to say that out loud, he looked confused at Sora's face, which looked a cross between confusion and worried, turning to look at Luna's face there was a deep sorrow in her eyes, as a single tear fell down.

"There you boys are," Kairi said stepping up on the platform with Luna's home, her arms crossed oblivious to the tension surrounding them. "I've been-Whoa!" She fell down backwards, catching herself with her hands as Luna about ran threw her; the three watched her open the door and slam it with a resonating thud. She stood up, only to have the same thing happen only with Riku, blowing at a stray piece of hair, she gratefully accept Sora's hand to get up.

"Luna? Luna open up!" He said knocking on the door, "whatever I said, I didn't mean it!" What did he say wrong? He didn't want to kiss her? The both of them decided they didn't want to date long ago, what was wrong with her now?

"What happened?" She asked but not really expecting an answer, walking over to Riku who was still knocking, she pulled his hand away and called. "Luna? You okay?" No answer was beginning to scare all of them, worrying slightly she pushed Riku back from the door; she glared back at his glare. "Let me talk to her, this is probably something only girls can understand."

Reluctantly he stepped back more, standing beside Sora who was looking just as worried as he felt, turning his head to look at Riku he asked, "did I do something wrong?" Riku resisted the urge to snap at him, it wasn't really Sora's fault, it was no one's truly, he just hadn't handled it in the best way. "No." He assured him, seeing him brighten up before his eyes narrowed. "So...This is just a case of, "If you don't know what's wrong, I'm not gonna tell you?""

Despite himself he laughed, with Sora joining in, after their laughter had subsided he patted him on the shoulder. "Yeah Sora, something like that."

|X|X|X|

Kairi shook her head at the boys, stupid, stupid boys, she was about to knock again when the door opened slightly and pulled her in. She stared at Luna as she locked the door back, walking over she placed a hand on her shoulder. "Hey," she greeted gently, knowing Luna was upset over something Riku said. "Everything okay?"

Turning around she walked past her, shaking her head, "ye-No...I _don't_ know..." She admitted, sitting down at her vanity brushing her hair viciously, with Kairi sitting down on her bed, waiting patiently for her to continue.

"It's just..." She sat the brush down, feeling a blush creep across her face she very softly whispered, "Me and Riku almost kissed." Kairi blinked, surely she didn't hear her right, yes she knew Luna really liked Riku, to the point she could call it love, but the two of them ever doing anything more than hugging, seem highly unlikely.

"Repeat that for me, please." She told her, thinking maybe she miss heard her, Luna had told her the two had decided to remain friends since last year, which caused her to freak out, obviously her friend needed help in that department.

"I said...Me and Riku...Almost..." Luna had her head down, fighting the blush that was on her face; she needed to tell someone before she talked to Riku. Kairi leaned forwards, waiting for her to continue, if she heard that one word, she might just die. Luna lowered her voice to nearly inaudible before muttering, "Kissed."

"Yes!" She cheered, startling Luna who looked up in shock as Kairi hopped of the bed and hugged her. "I told you, you two were bound to be more than friends!" Pulling back, her eyes narrowed as she remember the rest of her words, "wait, 'almost'? What happened?" She walked back to the bed and sat down, anxiously awaiting more of what she had missed.

She placed her right elbow on the vanity, resting her head on her hand on the vanity; she fiddled with a few objects on the desk. "Sora." After a couple of moments of silence, she turned her head to look at Kairi, who had her eyes narrowed, anger clearly in her sea blue eyes. What she said next startled her, making her turn completely around to look at her.

"I'll kill him!" Luna watched as Kairi stood up, pacing the room she continued to rant, "I'll kill him! How could he interrupt-"

"Kairi!" Luna interrupted, placing a hand on her mouth, muffling the rest of her angry rant. "Are you done?" she asked once Kairi stopped talking, reluctantly she nodded and Luna removed her hand, "there is no reason to kill Sora." Kairi opened her mouth to protest, only for Luna to raise her hand, "we couldn't have kissed anyways, it was a good thing Sora interrupted us, I can't give Riku what he needs..." She sat down at her vanity her shoulder slumped dejectedly, she had prepared for everything, everything but love. It hurt, hurt like a knife at the thought of what could never be, no matter what she told herself, she wanted him, wanted the very thing she couldn't have.

Kairi looked at Luna in sympathy, she didn't know why Luna was denying what her heart wanted, but she always told her it could never be, even though she didn't agree with it, she couldn't speak much about sharing your feelings to boys, she also had that problem.

Bending down she hugged Luna, even though the girl didn't return it, she knew she needed a hug. "Hey," she said softly, pulling back. "Things will work out in time, trust me. I guess I should go get Riku." She got up and walked towards the door, Luna glanced at her vanity, opening a drawer she pulled out an envelope with a crescent moon on a gold circle seal, "Kairi." She called halting the girl's walk.

Kairi turned around slightly, watching as Luna came towards her and held out an elegant looking envelope, turning around fully she blinked stunned as Luna placed the envelope in her hands, bending down so she could look up into her eyes, hers held an air of seriousness as she said. "Take this and keep it safe, it must remain a secret. Give it to Riku on the year I turn seventeen, understood? You cannot open it before that; can I trust you to do this?"

Kairi nodded slightly dumbfounded at the seriousness in Luna's eyes, tilting her head slightly hers held pure confusion. "Why? What's so...?"

"Trust me." She gripped her forearms, squeezing slightly a slight plea in her voice, "just trust me, no one can see this except Riku, please." Kairi nodded stunned slightly, stuffing the letter in a pocket in her skirt, Luna released a sigh of relief as she stood up, opening the door she lightly pushed Kairi out. When she stepped out, she saw Sora setting on the ledge, trying not to worry too much, Riku was leaning against the wall, his arms crossed, his fingers tapping on his arm, with his eyes closed.

She closed the door behind her, making both boys look at her, before she could say anything Riku turned to stare at her, worry and concern clear in his voice and eyes. "How is she?" Kairi shook her head, he sometimes worried too much, "yeah Riku, she fine. Go talk to her." She walked past him, grabbed Sora's arm and dragged him to the docks, despite his protest.

He took a deep breath, hoping they wouldn't fight and could let it drop, squaring his shoulders he knocked lightly. The door slowly opened to reveal Luna with her back turn, her head tilted downwards, walking in he closed it behind him, the sound of it closing made her jump and turn around with wide eyes, slightly rimmed with red. He took another deep breath, opening his mouth he was about to speak when she quickly blurted out.

"I'm sorry! I didn't..." She turned her head left and towards the ground, unable to look into his eyes. Shaking his head a part of him wished the distance between them wasn't so far, "I overreacted, it's just..." He scratched the back of his head, looking up towards the ceiling as if it had the answers he seeks.

"I know..." She said simply, both understand what they wanted to say, but the words were like led, stuck and unable to come out. He glanced at Luna's face and saw a bit of nervousness, opening his arms, she smiled and barreled into his arms, both embracing the other, despite the ache in her heart.

The two were content to be like this, a peace the two had only felt with the other, sighing he breathed in her scent unconsciously, as strange as it sounded, she smelt like flowers, the two were closer than what could be considered friendly, but neither minded nor cared, they weren't together, yet they were rarely apart. He just hoped she wasn't still mad, she didn't seem it, but still if she asked anything he would probably do it.

"C-Can..." She pulled back slightly, looking into his eyes, he arched an eyebrow, she rarely stuttered, whatever she wanted, he would do it. "C-Can you stay the night with me?" He blinked stunned at her, searching her eyes for a reason why she would ask that, he saw something he knew he hadn't ever seen so clearly, fear. Placing a hand on her cheek, he said softly, "something's really bothering you, huh?"

Looking down in shame, she glanced back up with a nod, "Please?" She asked her eyes boarding into his, he couldn't, wouldn't say no to her. He nodded, glad to see a smile break out on that face, he pulled away, about to go over to the couch when he noticed the grip she had on his hand, walking backward slightly before turned around, his eyes widen as he realized they were going in her room.

"I-I'm fine, sleeping on the couch." He told her, stumbling over his words slightly, she turned her head to look back at him, a understanding smile. "I'm not, it'll be fine." She released his hand once they entered her room, crawling onto the right side of her twin sized bed, patting the space beside her.

"Re-Really Luna, I just..." This was blurring the lines of friends and lovers too much, nothing good could come out of this, he had to say... "Please." He looked up to see her face, she wasn't begging or pleading, just asking, and for the life of him he couldn't say no. He grunted and laid down stiffly on the bed, with Luna's head on his shoulder, a content sigh escaping her lips as she grabbed his hand.

"We've slept together before Riku." She reminded him gently, thinking back to a week ago when the two of them had stayed out late and passed out together, sleeping peacefully till morning. He turned his head away, determined not to question his feelings, "that was an accident, Luna."

"Are you hungry?" She asked in concern, hoping to keep some kind of conversation alive, "I know you haven't eaten since lunch and..."

"I'm fine." He said shortly, she blinked in confusion; he wasn't even looking at her! Was it so much to ask for a brief moment of comfort? Maybe it was, maybe things didn't just get better, why was she so stupid? She rolled over onto her side away from him, if he didn't want to be here, then he could just leave.  
His eyes widened when he felt Luna's head and hand leave his body, already he missed the warmth of it, she was curled into herself slightly, sitting up somewhat he placed a hand on her shoulder, only for her to shrug it off.

How did he always manage to make her angry? She was afraid and probably wanted some comfort, and she chose him, like an idiot he denied her that. Turning on his side he wrapped his arms around her, this was most certainly blurring the lines between friends and lovers, yet those lines always faded whenever she was involved. "I'm sorry, been a rough day for both of us."

She nodded briefly and placed her arms over his, letting out a sigh of contentment at the contact, rather she actually needed it or it was Riku who was holding her made her relax and feel a touch of happiness was something she didn't know.

"Are you sure you don't want something to eat? I can-"

"Nah, sleep Luna. Get some rest."


	5. The Darkness Consumes

Kairi sat at her bay window, staring at the envelope Luna had given her, the temptation to open it was great, but she didn't want to disprove Luna's trust in her. Whatever was in here must hold great importance, it meant allot to her, and as such it wasn't her place to open it.

_"Take this and keep it safe, it must remain a secret. Give it to Riku on the year I turn seventeen, understood?"_

Kairi sighed as she remembered the words she had said, getting up she opened a small music box that held several trinkets, placing the letter under the various trinkets she closed it up, jumping slightly as she heard a crack of thunder. Walking back over she grabbed the two gold handles on her window and swung them open, leaning her upper body out she looked over to the island to see a storm.

She shuddered as she felt a strange and ominous air take over, only thing she heard was thunder, no lightning, no rain. The whole thing gave her a bad feeling, like this was only the beginning, "Kairi!" She turned her head towards her door as she head her adoptive father call her name.

Biting her lip she looked back out, Riku and Luna were there, both were great fighters, older too; they could take care of it. She glanced at her door when she heard footsteps, turning her head back to the island she took a deep breath, she made her choice.

"Kairi?" A middle aged man called his adoptive daughter, opening the door, "Kairi, its dinner time...Kairi?" He asked in confusion as he looked around the empty room, the window open with the curtains blowing.  
Kairi climbed down her, trellis running for the docks and the other island.

|X|X|X|

Riku was lightly rubbing her back as a small barely audible whimper escaped her, obviously she was in a dream, but yet waking her seemed cruel to do, for she hadn't done anything more than occasionally whimper. He had fallen asleep briefly, for at least thirty minutes, when he woke up the two were facing each other, he had pulled a blanket up before they had succumb to sleep, their legs intertwined and their hands clasped together.

His heart had beat madly when he realized where he was, who was beside him, eventually his heart calmed, and he ended up silently comforting her. He winced slightly as he heard a loud crack of thunder, sighing he knew he had to leave, even though he didn't want to, the raft needed to be attended to.

He very slowly untwined their legs, placing her hand on the bed, he very slowly stood up watching with a fond smile as her hand reached out for him, only to find the pillow he had been laying on, grabbing it she pulled it too her chest and curled into it. It took all of his mental will power not to lay back down, when another crack of thunder rang outside, sighing he bent down and placed a kiss on her forehead, smiling as a small smile broke out on her sleeping, peaceful face.

Getting up he turned towards the door, rubbing his face, they were getting way too close to just be friends, but she was his friend. Only a friend, though he doubted he would have done this for anyone else, why must everything be confusing?

Walking outside he stared at the ball of darkness over the platform with the tree, another crack of thunder rang out, with finally a light sprinkle of rain. Walking towards it seemingly in a trance, he forgot all about the raft, standing directly under it his arms spread out wide he lifted his head towards it eyes closed.

_'The door has opened...Embrace what you do not know...'_ A male's voice, deep and ominous washed over him; he nodded as he let out a deep breath.

|X|X|X|

Sora laid back on his bed, his mind blank as he relaxed, this whole day was enough to make him just want to sleep, even though he had yet to have supper, he was just tired. He glanced over to a boat he had made when he was younger, a toy Kairi and Him in it, smiling as he thought about her.

_"I just can't wait. Once we set sail, it'll be great."_

He sighed and thought about how strange everyone was acting, maybe everyone was changing, if so he hoped it was for the better, not worse. His musings of his friends was cut short by a crack of thunder, jumping up he looked towards the window, seeing a storm coming over the island. "A storm? Oh, no, the raft!" He cried jumping out of his bed, opening the window.

"Sora, dinner's ready." His mom called, her footsteps falling on the stairs as she came to her son's room. "Come on down. Sora?"

|X|X|X|

A crack of thunder woke her, along with the patter of rain, opening her eyes slowly; they popped open when she noticed Riku wasn't there. Another crack of thunder rang out, startling her, sighing she got off her bed and bent down, grabbing a knapsack she swung it over her arm and let the strap lay over her right shoulder.

_'The rain shall fall, as the door opens, allowing the darkness to tie...' _She shook her head as she heard those familiar words recite in her head, the words she had memorized long ago, she opened her door and blinked at seeing Riku standing on the platform, his back turned, his eyes closed and head tilted towards the sky. Walking forwards cautiously, she was a couple of steps away from him when she timidly called his name.

He turned towards her, smiling he reached out suddenly, grabbing her hand and pulling her into her chest, she let out an "Oomph!" At being pulled into him, his arms encircling hers, trapping hers to where she couldn't return the gesture.

She was about to ask what was the matter when he whispered in her ear, "the door is open." She shivered unconsciously from his voice as he whispered in her ear, this was all so strange, "Riku...?"

He pulled back with a smile that was far from comforting, his hands still around her waist, her arms now doing the same. "The door is open, Luna. We can go..." He seemed calm amidst the chaos around them, thunder resounding, lighting striking the sky, shadow heartless sprouting all over, the rain falling as soft as feathers.

"I-I don't...What are you..." She was confused, the door was open, that much she knew, what she didn't know is how he knew! He tilted her head up, both now looking at the ball of darkness above them, her eyes widened while Riku was still smiling. Tilting her head back now, he pulled her into him again, turning to the left he whispered again. "Understand?...I know it's scary, but we can take it. I'm not afraid..."

"The others..." She whispered, truly not wanting the answer, but a part of her wanted to know, how did he know the door was open? What was going on with him? He kept one arm around her waist, while her hands balled into his shirt, he chuckled lightly, stroking her cheek. "They're fine...It's all fine."

For some reason, his words brought a discomfort to her, rather than comfort he probably thought, this time she shivered from a brief chill of dread that passed through her.

|X|X|X|

Sora had never rowed so fast in his life, as he reached the docks, after the jaggedy waters which seemed to want to stop him, he tied the boat up, startled at the others he saw as he lept up on the docks. "Riku's boat…And Kairi's!" He looked at his friend's boat in shock, what was Kairi doing here?

Sora jumped off the dock onto the shore, staring as several black shadows appear all twitching and making their way for him. Running and dodging the shadows, he made it for Riku and Luna who he spotted on the platform, leaping on the platform that held Luna's home, he slowed his walking as he saw Riku and Luna standing sideways. Luna's eyes closed as she gripped Riku's shirt with a deadly pressure, Riku had his eyes closed also, looking upwards.

"Where's Kairi?" Sora questioned, panicking slightly at only seeing two of his friends, "I thought she was with you!" Why wasn't Kairi with him, where was she, what the hey was going on?

A dark energy swirled underneath the two oldest feats, reaching up only to come back down, with the mingling rain the whole island had an air of turmoil and misery. Riku looked over to him, a smile that was strangely creepy, "the door has opened..." He muttered, looking up at the ball of darkness above them, not even fazed by the swirling darkness beneath him.

"What?" Sora asked stepping forwards, only for a bit of darkness reaching out to him, startled he stepped back stunned as the darkness swarmed around the them. "The door has opened, Sora!" He yelled at him a touch of strange joy in his voice, his grip on Luna tightened as he took a calming breath. "Now we can go to the outside world!"

"What are you talking about!?" Sora cried confused beyond belief, as he stared at his friend, who was calmly look up at the swirling ball of darkness above them. This was making zero sense, what happened to their island? "We've gotta find Kairi!"

"Kairi's coming with us!" He barked, startling his friends as both leaned back in shock from his outburst, Luna's eyes narrowed as she pulled slightly, which made his eyes shift to her. "Riku...I don't..." She thought she was prepared to see this, but she wasn't prepared to see him go off like this, this wasn't what they told her.

He pulled her back into him, whispering in her ear low enough for Sora not to hear, who was busy trying to avoid the darkness beneath him. "You said you trusted me with your being, right?" She nodded slightly stunned at the close proximity; he felt a smirk overcome his face, "than prove it." He pulled back staring into her eyes with a smile, that almost screamed trust me, she nodded dumbly as she leaned back in, looking at Sora who stared at the ball of darkness in a trance.

His eyes snapped over to hers, as he felt someone watching him, she felt a sense of pity for him, as he looked like a lost boy, _'he is a little boy...'_ she reminded herself sadly, turning her head back into Riku's shirt she closed her eyes and blocked it all out, not wanting to see anything happen to him.

"Kairi...?" He whispered in vain, where was she? Why wasn't she here? He wanted all of his friends, Riku, Luna, Kairi, they were a team, so where was she?

"Kairi's coming with us!" He told him annoyance clear in his voice, Kairi was fine, everything was if only he'd understand, he looked back up smiling once more. "Once we step through, we might not be able to come back. We may never see our parents again. There's no turning back. But this may be our only chance." He was ready, he was prepared, they might not be, why didn't they realize? Why were they scared? This was their ticket out of here, the way to a new life. "We can't let fear stop us! I'm not afraid of the darkness!" He cried that strange joy in his voice, he turned his head to Sora with his normal smirk, which for some reason brought a feeling of dread, he reached out a hand as the darkness came up in between them as it swirled trapping them both.

"Riku!" He reached a hand out to him, struggling to move towards his calm friend who kept his hand out, he was so close, why wasn't Riku reaching a little bit more? He blinked as a flash of light engulfed him, sending him backwards and on his rear end, shaking his head he looked up to see his friends and the darkness gone. He stared at his hand in shock as a giant blade that looked like a key was in his hand, hearing a voice whisper, _"Keyblade...Keyblade..."_

He got up and swung his Keyblade, admiring it, walking over to where his friends were, sighing he looked up to see the rain that still fell, no sign they were there. He wanted them back instantly, the way Luna babied him, it made him feel special, Riku's presence could easily reassure him, they both were his strength, letting him know no matter what it was going to be okay.  
"I'll find you-I promise." He swore holding his Keyblade up, turning around he stared at the shadow's that were coming closer, smirking he charged them swinging his Keyblade and easily dissipating them, running straight for the secret area.

Entering he breathed a sigh of relief at seeing Kairi, sitting down with her legs spread out, in front of the door he had saw earlier, he took a step forwards, not seeing how bad of shape she was in. "Kairi!" He called happy to see her, a part of him fearing for her after Riku's speech. She stood up shakily, turning around slightly she managed a winded and breathy, "Sora..."

The door behind her opened, letting out a gust of wind, blowing her towards him, he spread his arms out, ready to catch her, as she neared him his arms enclosed only for her to disappear and him to be blow back with a scream. Opening his eyes he shot straight up, he was on a floating piece of his island, various other pieces floated around him, he crouched down, prepared to attack anything.

A feeling of dread filled him as he felt a presence behind him, turning slowly his mouth dropped as the thing from his nightmare was there, a giant black shadow with the shape of a heart missing from his chest, its arms crossed, if Sora didn't know better, he'd think it was judging him. "Alright ugly, where's my friends?!" He shouted, eyes widening as its hand swooped down and hit him, rolling him for a little bit.

Groaning, he stared at the heartless's hand as several shadow's formed from the darkness surrounding it, charging he swung his Keyblade hitting his hand and making him rear back, feeling slightly more confident, he went for his legs, without doing much damage.

"Whoa!" He yelled at being picked up, placing his hands on the monsters hand struggling to get out, sighing he began smacking it with his Keyblade, which made it loosen it grip, Sora cheered mentally till he realized it dropped him hard on the ground, groaning he looked around to see several shadow heartless surrounding him. "Oh come on!" He cried in frustration, swinging his Keyblade at the heartless.

Once they were gone, he charged back at the creature, only for it to sidestep, screeching to a halt he turned abruptly, hitting his hand as he tried to sweep at the boy. After minutes off hitting and dodging on both their parts, the creature let out a roar as it stomped towards the boy, swinging both arms towards him it knocked him off his feet into the air, grabbing onto the tree he tried valiantly to keep a grip, his eyes widened as his hand slipped sending him backwards into the swirling abyss.

|X|X|X|

A mess of dark purples, blues and blacks swirled around the two, both still having a grip on each other in the abyss they were in, nothing was there except them, no noise, nothing was where they were.

_"Riku...Sora he's...?"_ Though her mouth didn't move, her voice shook slightly at the thought of Sora being hurt or worse.

_"He's fine, they're both fine."_ He didn't know who he was trying to reassure, him or her, but if he kept telling himself they were fine, maybe it would be true.

The two floated in silence, both drifting off to sleep as eerie as the void was, it was almost calming in a sense.

_"Riku?"_

_"Hmm?"_

_"Don't let go..."_


	6. Strange Town, Strange People

The town obviously was used to this, seeing how no one paid any mind to the teenage girl laying on the in the middle of First District, her eyes fluttered open as she slowly sat up, "Riku...?" She muttered one hand holding her aching head; it took her a couple of seconds to realize Riku was nowhere near, "Riku!" She cried stand straight up, spinning around as she took in her new surroundings, a dark almost dreary town, having a theme of deep reds, browns and gold's, as she spun around she called out each of her friends names. "Riku?!...Sora?!...Kairi!?"

Hearing no response, the town seemed like a ghost town, all the windows and doors looked, a wide couple of steps leading to probably the only open place, a dim light inside. Collapsing to the ground, her legs spread out on each side, she weakly muttered. "Riku..."

Her depression forgotten as a large shuriken was embedded in the ground right next to her, "Sorry!" A young female voice called out in the shadows, "I didn't mean-Whoa!" Her sentence stopped as Luna let out a small growl, grabbing the shuriken she leapt up and hurled it to the general direction of the voice.

"Hey!" The voice called annoyed now, "watch where you're throwing things! I could've been seriously hurt!" Rolling her eyes she got in a fighting stance, glaring at where she assumed the mysterious person was, "who are you?!" She called a bit of a challenge in her voice, hearing a thud behind her she whirled around as a young girl, around her age was there. She had black choppy hair and wide grey eyes, wearing an almost ridicules outfit of several arm and leg guards with a skimpy green top and short beige shorts.

"Hi!" She chirped with a large grin, "my names-Whoa!" The girl was interrupted a second time as one of Luna's fist went straight for her face, the girl continued to dodge each attack the girl threw her way, the mysterious girl did a quick backflip and landed on some railing in a crouched position. "Hold it, I don't want to fight!-Unless you're a-Eeep!"

She let out a shriek as the enraged girl charged at her, leaping over her she landed turning around she blocked a punch with her shuriken, "could you at least let me finish my sentence?!" She yelled at her, annoyed and more than a little ticked at the new girl.

The mysterious girl dodged yet another punch, panting slightly from the fight with the girl, getting fed up with playing defense she aimed a round house kick at the girl's face, knocking her off balance, "could you just trust me?!" Luna glaring at the girl jumping backwards she propelled herself off the short wall aiming a punch for her middle, sending the girl flying backwards into a street lamp.

"Owie..." She muttered looking up as the girl walking over to her, panting from their fight which was mainly dodging and blocking on the collapsed girl's part, "my home was just taken out by heartless, you pop out of nowhere, almost embedding me with your weapon and you want me-to trust you?" She asked partly out of breath, the girl looked up at her confused and slightly daze.

"Yeah...You're not a heartless; I'm not a...Hey wait a minute!" She cried standing up instantly, not even seemingly out of breath as she point an accusing finger at the girl who stared stunned at her. "How do you know what they're called? Most new people called them the creepy twitching guys."

"Really?" She drawled crossing her arms with an amused smirk on her face, "is that an official term?" The girl sheepishly scratched the back of her head, letting out a embarrassed chuckle. "Heh...Well, you won't hear Leon callin' 'em that." Her earlier embarrassment forgotten as she fixed the girl with a question look, crossing her arms she leaned forwards, making Luna lean back.

"I digress though, how do you know what they're called?" Luna tried her hardest not to look at the girl, looking at everything else before glancing at her determined face. "My mom told me, she wanted me to be prepared." That was more than what she would have preferred to tell, but her answer satisfied her, smiling she stood straight again she held out her hand, "My name's Yuffie, yours?"

She shook Yuffie's hand cautiously, almost ready for her to try and attack, but alas the girl did nothing but smile at her, "Luna, my name's Luna." She told her, releasing her hand, "Luna huh?" She tapped her chin and nodded in approval, "well, what'dya say to meeting Leon? He's in Second District," she asked the girl with a bright smile, if possible the girl might have been bouncing in place, instead she was swaying from side to side.

She closed her eyes as she tried to consider what was the best option, in all honesty the girl seemed harmless enough, except the fact she was more energized than a bunny, Destiny Island was gone, her friends...Her eyes shot open a brief bit of panic going through her, making the other girl tilt her head at her, "my friends, have you seen..." She trailed off as she remembered the fact that Sora and Kairi might be...She shook her head and cast that thought away, clearing her throat she started again to the confused girl, "my friend, Riku...Have you seen anyone by that name?"

There was a touch of urgency in her voice Yuffie didn't miss, shrugging she shook her head, "Nope," at the girl's instantly fallen face she quickly said. "Leon's doing a look around town though, picking up stray people. Maybe he's seen him!" She offered hopefully to the now depressed girl, her eyes perked up at that as a smile formed on her face, it looked like until Riku got here, she was stuck with Yuffie. "Very well, let's go see this Leon."

Yuffie grinned as she let out a small cheer, the girl didn't run nor walk ahead, she bounced/skipped ahead, stopping a short distance she turned slightly around and indicated with her finger for the slightly stunned girl her to follow. Shrugging she followed after Yuffie, inside she prayed the others were okay.

|X|X|X|

"Look, a star's goin' out!" Goofy yelled pointing at the sky, his companion Donald glanced up both watching as the star blinked three times before disappearing in the black night sky, sighing Donald looked down dejectedly, another star gone, another world and more life's. "Come on." Donald said in his normal nasally voice, slightly sad at the star going out, "let's hurry."

Goofy, Donald and Pluto walked around the platform with the houses, the area seemingly always cast in night, the red stones making the cobble stone they walked on and the house that were closed from strangers. "Where's that key..." Donald asked frustration now in his voice, his short temper getting the best of him.

Goofy snapped his fingers, a dopy grin on his face as he looked at his friend, "hey, ya know, maybe we oughta to go find Leon." Donald rolled his eyes at him, of course they were going to find Leon, the two walked down the steps and into the square where several paths were. Goofy looked behind him noticing Pluto walking around a building, tapping a seething Donald on the shoulder, he said. "Uh, Donald. Ya know, I betcha that..."

"Aw, what do you know, you big palooka?" Donald interrupted not in the mood for his addle-brained friend to go talking about things that hadn't anything to do with their mission, "what do I know? Hmm..." He asked himself, not even knowing it was an insult, he shrugged looking over his shoulder briefly he called, "come on, Pluto!"

Pluto walked around the corner, tilting his head at the unconscious boy, he walked up to him, licking his cheek making the boy jerk awake. Startling the dog Pluto watched with his head tilted, as the boy quickly looked around, "this isn't a dream!" He cried as he stood up, looking at where he was, "where am I? Oh, boy." He shook his head in distress, before noticing the dog that was staring at him, "do you know where we are?" The two stared at each other before Pluto got bored and left to find his master's friends.

"Hey!" He called in vain as the dog ran off, huffing he walked out from the ally, staring in amazement at the strange world, despite the dark colors the boy was fascinated. "This is totally weird..." He looked around him, an excited grin taking over his stunned features, "I'm in another world!" His gaze landed on the only house in the middle of the area, with a dim light in the window.

Walking over he pushed open the door, looking up as a bell dinged, letting it close behind him, and taking in the cozy looking room. He jumped as he heard a man's voice, with a distinct southern accent start talking from behind the counter.

"Hey there, how can I..." He turned around to see a lost looking boy staring at him, feeling disappointed he shook his head, "aw, it's only a kid." Sora's face contorted in indignant which more looked like he was constipated as he stomped over to the counter with a pout. "I'm not a kid!" He protested, he was fourteen, far from a kid, "and the name's Sora!" He added as an afterthought.

Cid held his hands up in mock surrender, with a small scowl on his face, "okay, okay, simmer down." Damn kids getting snippier by the day, taking a long drag from his cigarette, he let out a puff of smoke which made Sora cough slightly. "So why the long face, Sora? You lost or somethin'?

"No!" He told him with his arms crossed; being lost is something that happens to kids...And sometimes teens, "well, maybe. Where are we?" He asked looking at him with big eyes filled with innocents and curiosity, "huh? Ya mean ya don't know? We're in Traverse Town; nice place once you're world goes kaput."

"Kaput?" He asked more than a bit scared as he wondered if his world was okay, fear coming in as he thought more about it, "look kid, why don'tcha tells me what happened, maybe I can help." He said at seeing fear seep into Sora's eyes, kid looked like he could come close to crying.

Nodding he took a deep breath, before going into a fast speed talk of what happened, explaining how two of his friends disappeared in a ball of darkness, once friend went through him and he fought, valiantly, against a giant shadow and a bunch of weird twitchy guys. "...And then some strange dog with a lump on his head woke me up, he ran off then I came in here and met you, gramps!-Whew!" He breathed a sigh of relieve at finishing his tale.

Cid blinked at the kid, he made Yuffie seem calm, he took a deep breath and swiped his nose, the boy had a full day or two, "one, don't call me gramps, lessen' you like pain." He told him with a glare, to which Sora blinked blankly him, "secondly, that's quite a story, but you're in Traverse Town now. Gotta be careful 'round these parts."

"Traverse town...?" Sora thought the name over before nodding in approval, happy with the name, "So, gramps is this really another world?" He asked wanting confirmation this was in fact another world, Cid slammed his hands on the counter making Sora jump, "don't call me gramps! The name's Cid!" He yelled at him, he took a quick drag of his cigarette, before continuing on calmer than before. "Anyway...This sure ain't your island, you in a new world, better toughen' up."

Sora nodded his face in concentration, he now needed to find his friends, and hopefully they were alright, "hmm...Guess I'd better start looking for Riku and Kairi." He mused out loud as he walked towards the door, "hey!" He turned around to see Cid standing there with his arms crossed a smirk on his face, "good luck with whatever it is you're doing. If you ever run into trouble, you come to me. I'll look out for you."

Sora grinned brightly glad to have made a new friend, "thanks gramps!" He said turning around he missed Cid's face contort in frustration as Sora walked out of the shop with a spring in his step, stopping at a post that held an arrow pointing two ways, turning he followed the way to a section called Second District. He stared in wonder at the many shops, despite the dark lighting and the almost empty feeling of the town.

"Ahh!" Turning Sora stared in horror as a young man was being chased by one of those twitchy guys, he was render immobile as he watched the shadow attack him pinning to the ground, a black mist surrounding him as his heart raised up above him, the black mist forming together in another one of the shadows. "He-He just..." He stuttered as a couple more appeared.

All staring at him, he closed his eyes briefly as his Keyblade appeared in his hands, crouching down he readied himself for the shadows as they approached him. Running through them he swung his blade as he ran around the district, sighing at not seeing any sign of anyone he knew. He ran back to the shop, opening the door with his head hanging dejectedly, which made Cid look up.

" Still haven't found 'em?" He asked the kid as he walked over to the counter a frown on his face, he nodded slowly, not looking up. Sighing Cid lifting the depressed child's head up, to which the Sora looked at him sadly, "keep your chin up. Take another look around town." He advised wanted to kid to stop looking like someone killed his puppy, he shrugged but nodded anyways, maybe he missed them.

"Alright...Thanks gram-Cid," he said his face smiling again, humming slightly as he walked out of the shop he jumped down each step, maybe Cid was right, there were probably right under his nose! Besides this town was fun, wasn't scary at-

"They'll come at you out of nowhere."

Sora jumped looking around wide-eyed, okay maybe a little scary, hearing voices out of the darkness was scary, "Wh-Who are you!?" He asked trying to spot whoever was lurking in the dark, summoning his keyblade as he crouched down in a fighting position.

"And they'll keep on coming at you," the mysterious, monotone male voice continued on, ignoring the child as he stepped out of the shadows. He was in his early twenties with feathered brown hair, a jagged pale red scar starting from his forehead to the bridge of his nose, cold blue eyes that seemed bored. He was wearing a black fur lined jacket, with a dirty white shirt, a pair of black leather pants with various brown belts. "As long as you continue to wield the Keyblade," the man looked at the Keyblade, tilting his head curiously. "But why? Why would it choose a kid like you?"

Sora stood up straighter, glaring at him, those the glared didn't look very intimidating more like he was mildly upset at best, "hey, what's that supposed to mean?!" He yelled at him, did everyone doubt him? Seriously first the creepy guy back home, now this freak? He was second best on the island, well if he was counting all guys, of course.

The man waved a hand at him in dismissal, "never mind." He held out a hand for the weapon, glaring at the child to intimidate him, "now, let me see that Keyblade." Sora stared at him wide-eyed; shaking his head he took a step back, "what? There's no way you're getting this!" He was given this weapon, he would not give it over to some random stranger.

The man shrugged not truly caring how the kid wanted it, if he wanted the hard way, then fine. "All right, then have it your way." He pulled out his Gunblade, getting into a fighting position, waiting for the-from what he could tell-inexperience child to make his move first. Sora waited a couple of seconds before charging at him, which he easily dodged, the kid while not very strong, was quick.

He dodged and ducked easily, paring him a couple of times, the two parried each other for a while, until Sora managed to hit his knees, knocking him slightly off balance. Sora took the moment to inflict several quick attacks, which the man only managed to dodge a few of, getting fed up he knocked Sora back with the blunt of his blade, hoping not to demolishes him.

The two charged at each other, their blades resounding together as they both held their ground, with Sora slipping slightly. Sora smirked as he remembered a move Riku often used on him, _'please let this work.'_ He thought quickly as he pulled back, seeing opportunity the man raised his blade to knock him out when Sora easily went under him and attacked his back, knocking him forwards. Turning around with a glare the man used to force of his blade to throw the child into a nearby wall, groaning he looked up to see the man charging at him, his eyes widened as he pulled up his blade blocking the attack.

Using his feet he pushed him away slightly, he got up and attack him a couple more times, before hitting his head, hard. The man kneeled down, using his weapon as a support; Sora was standing before him, panting heavily but grinning.

"Now...you're...gonna" Sora panted out, his focus going in and out, feeling his body wearing down on him and, was it normal to see the room spinning? "...you're gonna..." Sora's eyes closed as he fell backwards the fight taking him out, a small smile of his face as he slept on, the man stood up walking over to the child, one thought crossed his mind-they were doomed.

"Aw, you're slipping, Leon." He turned around to see Yuffie walking towards him, he glared at her she knew he couldn't waylay into him, he was needed alive. "I went easy on him," he defended crossing his arms, to which Yuffie rolled her eyes bending down she looked at the peacefully sleeping teenager, tilting her head she stood up and lightly poked him with her foot. "Wonder if Lunie knows him?" She questioned more to herself, she seemed like she wanted to say more names, but shortened it down to just this one kid.

"Who knows," he said dismissivly, though it would be helpful if someone knew where he came from, he glanced over to see the smile on his face, shaking his head he let out a sigh of remorse. "Looks like things are worse than we thought," Sora snorted before rolling over, mumbling the word, "mommy," which made Yuffie stifle a giggle and Leon sigh even louder, "a lot worse."

|X|X|X|

Goofy and Donald wondered down Second District, looking left and right for signs of life, the only sound was of their footsteps, the sound resounding through the vacant area. "Gawrsh, there's nobody here," Goofy said as he stopped and looked around, the area was getting more spooky the longer they lingered, "sure is spooky!"

"Aw phooey!" Donald said puffing himself up, trying to prove the area didn't frightened him, "I'm not scared." Unknown to the two friends a young woman was following behind him, with a gentle smile she lightly tapped Donald's shoulder, the duck jumped and latched onto Goofy. Both turned around slowly to see a beautiful young woman with brunette hair in an elegant braid, a smile on her face as she said in her usual calm and quiet voice. "Excuse me, did the King send you?"

|X|X|X|

_'Riku...'_

_'Where am I?'_ He wondered as he unknowingly laid in a bed in a dark dungeon type area, fading in and out as a girl's voice filtered through his subconscious.

_'Riku...'_

His eyes wouldn't open, despite the fact he was awake underneath, at least he thought he was, who was speaking to him, why couldn't he latch onto that voice?

_'Don't...Don't let go...'_

Who was she? He was so close, his fist gripped the sheets with a deathly grip, his knuckles turning white as a blurry image of a girl with long hair came into his mind's eye, he could barely manage to see her expression as she faded in and out. From what he could tell she looked depressed, she was trying to say something, but the only thing he caught was his name.

_'Riku!'_

"Luna!" He shouted sitting straight up, his hands very slowly releasing the sheets, bending forwards he placed his head in his hands taking deep breathes, what was that? Why was she there? What was she trying to say? Looking up he saw where he was, the only windows were covered by dark, dingy, torn up curtains, at least they were at one point. A light breeze making them flutter slightly, he was sitting on a word mattress on top of a metal bedframe with a dark sheet beneath him, the pillow he laid on looked like it had seen better days.

He got up slowly, standing on the dirty cobblestone floor, he was either in a dungeon or a beat up house, walking over to the window he pulled back the curtain blinking at the sunlight he stared at where he was, a castle, an old beat up abandoned castle. The town that should be surrounding it was swarming with black blobs, buildings mere unidentifiable rumble, the whole world looked like it had seen better days.

"You're awake boy," a creepy sinister females voice said, coming from behind him, he spun around and reached for his-albeit wooden-sword, only to realize he had no weapon. Getting into a basic fighting stance like Luna had taught him, (never was he more grateful she wanted to teach him her way of fighting,) ready to attack this stranger who looked slightly amused by him.

"Now, now boy," She said soothingly, taking a step closer her long black dress trailing behind her, keeping a hand on the staff in her left hand, she waved her free hand around the room, "if I wanted you dead, surely I would not have brought you here."

Riku hated logic, hated it. Straightening up slightly he kept a level glare at the woman, still ready to defend himself in case she decided he wasn't needed. "Maybe," he said coolly, still wishing he had a weapon, "where's my friend?"

She arched an eyebrow at him, instantly he knew he wouldn't like the answer to this question, "what friend? You were all alone when I found you." His heart dropped to his stomach, she wasn't here, she wasn't here! And if she wasn't they meant the others weren't either, the thought of them being alone left a bad taste in his mouth.

"You're lying!" He spat out at her, though a part of him resigned itself to knowing she didn't have him, he wasn't there to protect her, true she didn't really need his protection, but that didn't stop the urge to keep her safe. She gave him a sympathic look, stepping forward she extended her hand towards him, only for him to flinch back, a scornfully look on his face.

"You poor child, losing everything you love in a matter of seconds," she cooed walking around him with his eyes following her, she stopped as she stood behind him, a grin on her face as she felt the dark aura of him, there was plenty of darkness in him, more so than should be for a child. Fixing her face into a sympathic look again, she lowered her hand on his shoulder, "I wish I could make it better, no child should go through what you've been through."

Scowling he jerked her hand off him, turning around with a glare of death, oh yes, this child would be most useful. "I'm not a child," he told her scornfully, whoever this woman was a part of him was waiting for her to slip up, waiting to know if he should be fighting, "of course boy, but you need help finding your friends." Turning towards the window she looked out over the world, a grin taking over her features, "what was your friend's name? Maybe I've seen them."  
He fought a small battle until deciding she might have, besides she was the only person around from what he could tell, "Luna, her name is Luna."

The woman's eyes widened briefly, before an evil smile took over, she closed her eyes and tilted her head up,_ 'the Luna Hikari had returned, has she? Things are looking quite well.'_ She thought, before turning to look at him she morphed her face into thoughtfulness, shaking her head mournfully after a couple of seconds, "I am sorry boy," his face fell slightly, great, this was just great.

"But, I could help you find her." He looked up to see her with her arm held out, waiting for him as a black corridor formed behind her, she now had a sinister smile on her face as she said, "the only thing is, are you afraid of the dark?"

This was the test, what he said depended on his part, she waited with baited breath as his eyes hardened he looked at her determinately, "I never will be." His answer made her smile grow as he took her hand, turning around she walked through it with Riku behind her, one thought crossing his mind.

_'I'm coming, Luna, Sora, Kairi, I'll be there.'_

* * *

In case no one knows, translated Luna Hikari means Moonlight, tell me how I did on everyone I've been dreading to write, (which is everyone ;)


End file.
